knobelwodfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhys' Journal
Important Not to PC's:'' This journal is a private journal that Rhys keeps. PC's in the campaign would have no knowledge of what he is actually writing in his journal unless they attempt to steal it from him. It is published here for entertainment purposes only.'' Tarsakh 1372 DR 6th of Tarsakh As we travelled today, we encountered two brown bears. They towered over us light mighty giants at least three times our height and were out hunting for their noon meal - us! Quickly, without thought for my personal safety, I moved to assist the fair Palladin. Flanking the bear that was attacking her, I was able to kill it with only two well placed slashes of my mighty great sword known as "Whistler." We will feats this afternoon on the tenderest bear meat that anyone has every tasted. A new traveller joined us today. He appears to be an elf of some standing in his community. Parched and hungrey we offerred to share our catch with him as any other good travellers would do. For I had prepared a feast that afternoon that was fit for a king and it needed to be shared with everyone! The smell of the cooking bear meat must have drawn the attention of twelve owl-bears. These fearsome creatures would scare lesser men, but our party and the newcomer stood strong. With blood flying everywhere, the party dispatched half the own-bears while I took on the rest with "Whistler." With the owl-bears eliminated as a threat, I shouted "Hurrah!" and we will feast again tonight. 7th of Tarsakh Today we began our travellers to Broken Wheel in pouring tourenchal rains. It was a day to be remembered, and if it hadn't been for my extensive knwledge of geography and cartography even the ranger would have been lost. We stumbled on a cave where we thought we would try to get a brief respite from the rain. As usually, the fearless bard lead he way and scouted the cave to be sure that it was safe for the rest of the party. In this cave we discovered a magical portal to another dimension, maybe even an entirely new world. Since we are a most daring party of souls, we entered the portal to investigate what lied ahead. We arrived in a world that was bright and sunny with fluffy white clouds in the sky. After a short walk I spotted an encampment of about 60 adventurers. Being an adroit bargainer, I was able to sell much of the treasure that we brought with us for more than a fair price. Possibly even leaving some poor merchants without money for food and beverage that night. That evening, being overly hospitable as I am, I treated the entire encampment of adventurers to all the dinner and ale that they could consumme. It ran me a pretty penny, more than 300 gold pieces, but it was worth it. 8th of Tarsakh I quickly evaluated a structure in town square and, using all the arcane training that I had, I knew that it was the only way to exit this pocket realm. However, it required a lock of hair from a maiden locked in a tower and an enchanted boot from an evil hag to activate it. While my other campanions slept late, I packed our goods and readied for the quest to retrieve the lock of hair from the fair maiden. I sang a most melodical tune and composed yet another new song to our wonderous adventures as we travelled in the direction of the tower. We encountered twelve men-at-arms returning from the tower. Having been defeated soundly, they told us a tale of an evil Black Knight that guarded the tower. I tended to their wounds, probably saving the life of one of them just before he bleed out, and we broke bread with them that evening. 9th of Tarsakh Having made camp only a hour or two outside the tower, we proceed at first light to investigate. We first encountered a Black Knight who barred our way to the castle. Always the peace-maker, I attempted to discuss our situation with him. This failing, I stood in the way of his charging armor clad steed and magical weapons to give my commrades time to shoot at him. Normally, this would haver been a suicide mission but I had faith in my colleques to pull off the impossible and quickly dispatch the evil Black Knight. With almost super human grace, I was able to roll and tumble out of the way just just in the nick of time before the Knight and his steed would have hit me. My colleques now had clear shots at the evil Black Knights back and quickly dispatched him. We than proceeded to the tower. At first glance it appeared that there were no opennings in the tower on the ground floor and its based was filled with brambles and menacing assaign vines. My keen eyes and training as a bard allowed me to find a hidden doorway at the base of the tower behind the brambles and vines. I adroitly scurred through the brambles and vines to the ground door and opened it for my party to safely traverse. This was not as easy for our heavilly armored Palladin who was caught by the assain vines. As the vines began to sqeeze the life out of my friend, I immediately began pulling the vines apart, and with a feat of amazing strength and determination rescued the Palladin from certain death in the grip of the vines. Once inside, I rushed up the stairs proclaiming "I am here to rescue you fair Rupunzel." Never before had I come across a more beautiful visage than the maiden in the tower. We kissed and in gratitude she gave me a lock of her hair and a great reward of gold and silver jewelry and trinkets. As my comrades released her from the bindings that held her in the tower, with tears in her eyes, she asked me to join her and sit on the throne beside her as King. It was a hard choice, but knowing that my commrades needed me in order free themselves from this realm, I had to decline. We began our trek back to the encampment with our trinkets, the lock of hair, and the gratitude of the fair Rupunzel's nation for freeing her from her bonds. Mirtual 1372 DR 14th of Mirtul After returning to the encampment, I immediately sought an audiance with the Paladin that was the defacto leader of the misfit band of adventurers in this realm. For a goodly amount of gold, I was able to secure the assistance of one of his trusted men as a body guard to watch over me and my treasure. After the dusk of the day had set, the small band of adventurer's I had taken up with were ready to make their departure from these lands. Standing a firm rear action, I activated the gate and my commrades in arms made their escape. As promised to the fair paladin in the part, I then called to let everyone else know that the gate was open. Only two others, men-at-arms whose equipment and themselves had seen better days in this strange world, made it through the gate. Not sure if time travels at the same rate here as it does outside, but I pledge to continue the writings in my journal and to one day get it back to the world I once called home for everyone to read. 16th of Mirtul Right now, I have been able to obtain a tent from the Paladin that leads the encampment. He is a pleasant chap, if you like that kind.It's my real first day in business - I have begun to sell many of the arms and armor that I recieved from the party. I'm recieving as much as twice their value, as the men arms and adventurers try to lull me into a false sense of graitude while they try to pump me for information on how to get the goods needed to open the gate. Although I have wet their appetites with just enough information to allow them to go off and die in the process, I am also offerring to guide them to the sites - where they will probably die in the process. It's a win-lose situation, where I win and get their goods back after they die in their adventures.